


Sleepless

by bardsley



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley
Summary: They all had more than enough reasons to lose sleep.





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, DarkAngelAzrael.

Yoji clutched the railing as he hoisted himself up to his apartment, rattling the metal steps. He could not be quiet, so he whistled. 

The door to Aya’s apartment opened and Aya stepped out. He was just beneath Yoji. If Yoji spit then it would land right on the red crown of Aya’s head. Then Aya would kill him, but it would be funny. 

Yoji held his breath, readying himself for another scolding. His breath went out in a huff. He couldn’t listen to it. Not tonight. 

“I know, I know, Ayan. I woke you up again,” Yoji said. 

But, through bleary eyes, Yoji saw that he hadn’t. Aya wasn’t rumpled or pillow-creased enough. Yoji wondered what kept Aya up at night. They all had more than enough reasons to lose sleep. 

“You could come up to my room,” Yoji said. It was not a come on. But Yoji stank of booze and perfume. And he was Yoji. Aya had excuses to take it that way if he wanted. 

Aya shut the door. Yoji waited, letting the sting of it sink into his bones. Aya’s door opened again. He was wearing a jacket. Aya quietly followed Yoji up the steps.


End file.
